1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storing apparatus of a rear seat for a multipurpose vehicle that makes it possible to ensure a luggage space and reduce the cost.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a multipurpose vehicle equipped with three or four-line seats is not provided with a separate trunk room, such that, as shown in FIG. 1, a load is stacked in the space between the rearmost seat 1 and a tail gate 2, and for this configuration, a luggage space 3 can be ensured by tipping-up a seat cushion 1a of the rearmost seat 1 to a seat back 1b and then moving forward the entire seat 1.
However, in this structure of the related art, since the forward movement distance of the rearmost seat 1 is short, it is difficult to the sufficient luggage space 3, and particularly, a seat rail (not shown) is needed to move the seat 1, such that the cost increases.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.